Illuminated
by Jayfeather577
Summary: /watch?v -9jInLnA9U I was thinking of this song when I wrote this
1. Chapter 1

"Matt I'm going out for a drink, wanna come bro?"

"Um... no thank you Alfred I'm good."

"Kay, I'll be back later."

"Okay bye." Alfred waved a hand at his brother before leaving to a nearby bar. When Alfred arrived he sat next to two large very drunk men that were shouting and cursing at one another. Alfred smirked and looked at his phone "Its only 10 and they're that drunk?" he chuckled. "HEY GIL." Alfred shouted at a white haired bartender with red eyes. Gilbert glanced over at Alfred and smiled.

"Yo, Alfred what can I get you?"

"Whisky and Jack ya know the usual." Alfred grinned. Gilbert quickly glanced over at the door sighing softly and turning to make Alfred's drink. "Matt isn't coming." Alfred said knowing exactly what Gil was thinking. Gilbert looked up from what he was doing for a split second Alfred noticed Gil's ears turn red and smirked.

"Meh whatever." Gilbert shrugged turning back and giving Alfred his drink. "What's with your face?"

"Gil, do ya like Mattie?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow and chuckled

"Ay Bartender get me another drink you JACK ASS!" the one of the very drunk men yelled throwing an empty glass at Gilberts head. Gil moved out of the way glaring at him.

"I'm so sorry I'll pay for that glass, my brothers' kind of an ass when he's drunk." A pretty young girl apologized. Gilbert smiled

"I think your brother needs to go home." The girl blushed and nodded grabbing her brother by the arm and dragging him out of the bar.

"Ha are ya okay dude?"

"Ye, I'm fine." Gil shrugged giving Alfred another drink.


	2. Chapter 2

"Um... Hello?" Matthew yawned wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Hey Matthew, its Gilbert ah can you yeah pic up your bruder." Matthew looked at his alarm clock and sighed.

"I'll be there in a second." he said halfheartedly. Matthew quickly got dressed, grabbed his keys, and left the house. Matt new the bar wasn't fare from his house so he didn't bother to take his car, plus he liked to go on walks. Mathew arrived at the bar shyly pushing the door open. A wall of stench hit him the face. Matt looked around and spotted Alfred asleep on the bar. Matthew couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his big brother.

"Hey, Mathew."

"Hey Gil." Matt smiled At Gilbert then walked over to his past out and snoring big brother. "Alfred, wake up its time to go home." Matthew poked Alfred in the side. Alfred rolled over and snored louder. "How much did he have?"

"I don't know…I lost count after 25."

"Well seeing that he's this drunk he had a drink off with someone, Right?"

"Wow how did you know?"

"After he passes 10 he won't stop till this happens." Matt said patting Alfred back softly. "So how bad was he?"

"Well he punched out to angry drunk guys and tried to pick a fight with a table." Gilbert laughed. Matthew giggled sweetly making Gilberts ears tern red. "Hey Matt, are you still looking for another job?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well The guy working the night shift with me quit about a week ago and we need someone to take his place."

"I don't know Gil I work mornings at the coffee shop and I don't think I could work nights on top of that."

"Ah, come on bro; work with Gil so I can get free drinks hahaha." Alfred slurred patting Matthew on his back a little too hard.

"I guess working the night shift wouldn't hurt."

"WOOHOOO, this calls for another drink."

"NO" Gilbert and Mathew yelled in unison

"Jinx" Mathew giggled making Gil blush.

"Um are you going to be okay getting him home by yourself?"

"Yeah it may take a while but we will be fine." Mathew smiled. Alfred suddenly passed out again snoring louder than ever.

"Do you plan on dragging him?" Gil smirked. Matthew sighed and looked out the window

"Crap is snowing already?"

"Well then it's settled I'm driving you home, unless you want to walk home in the snow."

"No, I don't want to trouble you."

"Psh Its no trouble for an awesome guy like me."

Gilbert had locked up the bar and helped Matthew get Alfred get into the car. When they reached the house Gil helped Take Alfred into the house. "Stiff as a feather, light as a board." Gilbert grunted plopping Alfred on the couch. "Alright I need to get going."

"Okay um drop by whenever you want, and thank you." Matthew yawned opening the door for Gil. Gilbert smiled and patted Mathew on the head and left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ay, where ya going bro?" Alfred stretched out on the couch to look at his brother who was about to leave the house.

"Work," Matt smiled

"But it's like 7, don't you normally work mornings? "

"Yeah and I'm also working the night shift with Gil at the bar."

"What! When the heck did this happen?!" Alfred sat up swiftly.

"I applied a little while ago, and Gill called me yesterday to tell me I got the job." Alfred stood up and put his hand on Mathew's shoulder

"Mattie, I don't think you should be working there."

"Why not?" Matt tilted his head in confusion.

"Because a lot of people at that bar get violent when they're drunk and I just don't think you can handle that." Matt gave him a reassuring smile and opened the door.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." He waved to his brother and got into his car. Matt hesitantly pushed open the door and walked in.

"Hey Mathew," Gilbert mentally kicked himself for sounding a bit too excited. Mathew smiled brightly and walked towards Gil. "So where do I get started?"

"First things first," Gil pulled out a neatly folded uniform a white button-down, black vest and slacks. Mathew walked out of the men's room fiddling his bow-tie. Gil chuckled to himself and helped Matt. Gil assigned Mathew to take orders and bring out the drinks. He got the hang of it quickly and everything was going well. Gil noticed a familiar face walk in and sit down at an empty booth. Gilbert noticed it was the guy who threw the glass at him a few nights ago. Matt walked over and took the man's order smiled and walked over to Gil and gave him the order sheet. As the hours ticked on people would leave and more came in their place just like every night and everything was pretty calm UN till… Gil heard a commotion coming from the booths. The man was trying to pick a fight with anyone and everyone, yelling and spitting insults at whomever he saw fit. Mathew was still taking drink orders from nearby tables and was trying his best to ignore the raging drunk when,

"WAITER," Gilbert's heart sank "BRING ME ANOHER DRINK YOU JACK ASS!" The man threw an empty beer bottle at Mathew. The bottle hit the table in front of Matt and shattered sending shards of glass flying and slicing Mathew's cheek. Matt tried to back up but slipped and cut his hand on the broken glass on the floor. The man stood tall over him, the man picked Mathew up by his shirt and growled "Useless peace of trash YOU CANT EVEN FOLLOW DIRECTIONS!"

"I-I'm sorry." Mathew whimpered

"SPEAK UP YOU IDEOT!"

"I'm sorry." Mathew whimpered a gain tears streaming down his face. The man's face contorted in anger as he raised his fist Mathew shut his eyes tightly repeating his apology. As the man's fist was about to collide with his face

"Enough!" Gilbert barked firmly clutching the man's wrist.

"Don't touch me boy, this doesn't concern you." He elbowed gill in the stomach hard.

"Gil!" Matt yelled

"Shut up, you peace of shit!" the man threw Mathew to the ground. Mathew gasped in pain. The man was about to attack Mathew again, when Gil tackled the man to the ground punching him in the face screaming

"Wenn Sie ihn wieder berühren Ich werde dich töten, Ich werde dich töten!" Gilbert yelled over and over beating the man bloody.

"Gilbert Stop!" Matt struggled to pull Gil off of the man "Gil stop or you'll kill him!" Gil lowered his head and planted his palms on the ground.

"Get... out." He panted. Everyone looked at Gilbert then back to the man who was struggling to get up. "Please." They looked at Mathew and nodded softly taking their leave dragging the bruised and beaten man out with them. "Gil... are you...alright?" Mathew put his hand on Gil's shoulder softly. Gil looked up into Mathew's eyes, silently stood up and grabbed Mathew's good hand and led him to the back room.

"Let me see your hand." Gil gently rubbed disinfectant an Mathew's cuts, he winced at the pain but held still. Gil then wrapped Matt's hand in bandages. He looked at Gil's knuckles they were bruised and cut open in some places. Tears fell from his eyes Gil had hurt himself to protect him, and he had done nothing but cry like a child.

"If this had happened to Alfred he would have laid him flat before the bottle left the man's hand," Mathew thought "Why can't I be like Alfred?" This thought made him cry even harder.

"Mathew?" Gil stared concerned at Mathews crying face. Mathew lowered his head in an attempt to hide his tears.

"I'm sorry." He whispered

"Matt,"

"I caused some much trouble … and you got hurt and…" Mathew's tears continued to fall. Gil lifted Mathew's chin looking into his violet eyes. Gil smiled softly wiping away Mathew's tears.

"None of this was your fault."

"But I…" Matt was cut off by Gilbert's sudden embrace.

"No more tears." Mathew buried his face in Gils shoulder and squeezed him gently.

"Gilbert… Thank you."


End file.
